Paris
by XcreationandpeaceX
Summary: A one-shot of episode 4x03 muted. What happens after Derek sends Braeden to find Kate.


**First Teen wolf fanfiction, a one-shot of last week's episode Muted. What happens after Derek sends Braeden to find Kate. Might decide to continue with it hope you guys like it.**

"So I found Kate." Braeden said as she strutted into Derek's loft. She threw herself on his couch tired from her trip, he gave her week, she found Kate in three days. "She's in Paris." She told him.

"Argent." He muttered. "She went to see Argent."

"Not exactly." She said sitting up on the couch. Her hair sprawled down her back and shoulders and Derek couldn't help but keep his eyes on her, observing her, and she couldn't help but do the exact same. "She never actually went to see Argent. While I watched her she watched him. She wasn't happy about Issac being there." She told him. "Were-jaguar or not, she's still a hunter. She will always hate werewolves, except for that soft spot she has for you." She sneered.

"I just want to know what the hell she did to me." He said furiously. "Where in Paris is she?" He asked.

"That I can't tell you."

"Why?" He said annoyed.

"I told you to trust me, and you still haven't." She said leaning in closer to him. "When you do, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Ugh." He groaned walking away from her.

"Start packing." She told him getting up from the couch, as she headed back towards the door grabbing her gun and jacket.

"For what?"

"We leave for Paris tonight. It's a twelve-hour flight that will give you more than enough time to learn to trust me." She said looking back at him. "I'll pick you up at six."

* * *

"Here let me get that." He said grabbing for her duffel, but before he was able to get it she was already lifting it and placing it on one of the top cabinets of the plane. "I got it." She said staring him down.

"Alright." He chuckled as he went to take his seat.

"I got the window seat." She told him scooting passed him.

"How did you get all these weapons in here anyway?" He wondered. Intrigued to know how she did it.

"If I tell you I might just have to kill you." She said half jokingly.

"If this is how you're going to get me to trust you, its not working." He said mocking her. For the first hour she explained how they were going to get through security and where in France they were staying, and how she figured out Kate was in France while still being very vague about everything. "I think I told you enough for now. Get some sleep its going to be a long night in Paris."

She slept for hours, while he stayed wide-awake. "So are you going to tell me anything at all about Kate?" He huffed turning to face her when he heard her stir. He needed to know why the color of his eyes changed, and exactly what it meant. He hated Kate for what she did to him, and he couldn't wait any longer to find out where she is.

"You're stuck in here with me for nine more hours. Stop trying to avoid my questions." Which was exactly what she did by sleeping for the rest of the flight. "If you want answers, next time don't tell me what to do."

"Seriously." Derek snarled, as the walked off the plane. "I'm paying you a massive amount of money for you not to give me answers because I told you what to do."

She hushed him to be quiet and turned to face him leaning in close. "We're being watched." She whispered, looking back towards the small waiting area. "Those were the same guys who were with Kate a few days ago. They know who you are. If they notice you, you'll never get the answers you're looking for. So do everything I say." She told him. Derek snorted thinking about how hypocritical she sounded. But he wasn't going to argue with her he came here to get figure what the hell Kate did to him, and he's not leaving until he knows everything. "Okay." He said impolitely. She brushed her hair to one side covering her very noticeable scar. The men were professionals, so they know what a wolf scratch looks like. If they were to notice Derek or her, they won't be able to get out of the airport without a fight; and though Braeden loved a good fight she didn't want to tip off Kate, because she loved getting the money more. "Wrap you arms around me." She said moving in closer to him. "Oh come on." She said, when she felt his arms limp around her waist. "Hold me like you want me. The more intimate we act the more likely they are to look away. It'll make them uncomfortable."

"Better?" He asked, unintentionally knocking the wind out of her as he pulled her as close to his body as possible.

"Great." She breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now kiss me." With no hesitation Derek's lips met hers with intensity. "Now walk with me." She said against his lips as she slid her hands to his face to cover it. He deepened the kiss as they got closer to the hunters, in hopes their faces were shielded enough; when he suddenly heard a quiet moan escape from Braeden's mouth, which made Derek smirk.

"We're clear." She told him as they passed over to the baggage claim. She grabbed her other big suitcase full of weapons and started heading towards the exit. "Get that smug look off your face Derek." She growled.

"What look?" He said haughtily. Derek wasn't the type to be so self-righteous about women, but since Braeden wasn't giving him answers he planned to make this trip a living hell until she does.

"Whatever." She said walking away.

* * *

"The kiss wasn't even that great." She said breaking the silence as they were being driven to the hotel. "Too much tongue."

"Oh really, because that moan said otherwise."

"It really wasn't. It's just been a while." She lied hoping to get Derek off his high horse.

"Sure." He smiled.

_**XXXX**_

"One bed." Derek sighed. "Just my luck."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." She told him throwing a pillow to a corner of the room. "Dogs like to sleep in corners, right?"

"Its not like we'll be doing much sleeping anyway." He grumbled picking up the pillow from the floor. "We're not allowed to sleep until Kate is found, and I find out everything."

"I slept the whole way here wolfboy. So I'll have no problem." She told him.

"Are you-"

"Everything you need to know is in the suitcase." She said cutting him off. "I'm going to shower. We leave in ten minutes."

* * *

In exactly ten minutes they left the hotel, and a couple of hours later they found Kate in an abandoned factory in France. She was alone and they both guessed it was because the same men that were in the airport were still looking for them. "Mercenary bitch." Kate howled, when Braeden shot her. "I told you I don't know anything." She spit struggling to get out of Derek's grasp. "I just used you to get the triskelion. The reason your eyes changed color has nothing to do with me." She ripped herself out of his grasp, furiously scratching his face.

"I don't believe you for a second." Braeden said shooting her again.

"Why don't you go talk to that uncle Peter of yours. He knows a lot more than he's leading on." She said as she took the bullet out of her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Derek said wrathfully. He wouldn't put it past Peter to hide something from him, but what does Kate know that he doesn't.

"Peter used the triskelion to try and help control your transformation. When that didn't work he told you use rage and anger, what he didn't tell you was how that would effect you in the long run." She took one last swing at Derek scratching his chest, before getting away.

"The true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes." Braeden whispered. "What if your eyes were never meant to be red?" She said matter of factly. "Peter taught you to control your transformation with anger. Maybe rage was never your true nature."

Derek looked at her puzzled. "But why would Peter do that? What would he get out of this?"

"Its Peter, it has to be for some selfish reason." She said skeptically.

* * *

"Why haven't you healed yet?" Braeden asked as they entered the hotel room. The cut on Derek's cheek wasn't as severe as the one on his chest, blood was soaking through his shirt a lot of blood and Braeden was actually starting to get worried.

"I've never been attacked by a species like Kate's." Derek informed her. "I've never even heard of a were-jaguar until Kate. He said as he pulled off his shirt checking out the scratch. "Its probably going to take my body a lot longer to heal."

"Here let me help you." She said grabbing a towel and soaking it in alcohol.

"Ow." He hissed when he felt the sting on his chest.

"Oh stop being such a baby."

"You know last time a woman help me clean up a scratch, she turned into a psychotic darach." He said through a sarcastic laugh.

"You fell for her, didn't you?" She asked.

"I." He paused. "I cared for her."

"Well I am, what you see. I'm not one to hide anything." She told him. "I'm here to get the money and get out."

"I've realized that." He said locking eyes with her.

"Looks like you're starting to heal." She said breaking their gaze.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly.

"Back to Beacon Hills tomorrow." She said grabbing some sweats out of her suitcase.

"Yeah." He sighed lying back on one of the hotel chairs.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us you know." She told him.

"I'm more comfortable here."

"Bull." She said grabbing him and pulling him towards the bed. "Don't worry I won't turn into a man eating darach in the middle of the night." She joked.

"Too soon." He said playfully, making her giggle. Derek was never really one to joke, but Braeden brought something out of him that he hasn't felt since Paige.

"So what are you going to do about Peter?" She asked talking her place next to him on the bed.

"Nothing, I just want to get my questions answered. I just want to know what all this means." He said truthfully.

"No matter what it takes, I'll help you find the answers you're looking for." She told him surprised with herself. Normally after she finished doing her job, she'd leave it up to her employers to do the rest, but this situation was different and she couldn't quite figure out why.

"Please don't make me regret this." He whispered.

"Wha-" She went to ask before she was cut off by Derek's lips crashing into hers. She felt his hands pulling on her waist inviting her to come closer and she did. "You won't." She said figuring out what he whispered. "I promise."

He sat up on the bed and straddled her on his lap, tugging gently on her lips. She draped her arms around him, kissing him with urgency.

"Mhm." He hummed before sliding his hands down her waist and taking off her shirt.

"Wait." She said breaking this kiss. "Come on." She jumped off and sifted through her suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"I completely forgot I stole this the last time I was here." Showing him the key card to the master suite.

"Lets go." She said rushing out the door half-naked.

"Braeden." He hesitated.

"Oh come on lets have a little fun." She said pressing the elevator button impatiently. When the elevator finally arrived she pinned him against the wall and kissed him roughly.

"You're insane." He chuckled.

"What happens in Paris stays in Paris, right?" She said pulling him into the master suite.

_**What did you guys think? Hope you liked it.**_


End file.
